Nino's Sacrifice
by tbehartoo
Summary: Nino has invited his friends to join his family at the Moroccan community's celebration of Eid. The donations have been gathered, the food is ready to be shared, and all that's left to do is the evening prayer. Unfortunately, Paris is under attack from more than just akumas. Nino shows that you don't have to have a Miraculous to be a hero.


Adrien was bouncing on his toes as he looked all around the room. Usually it was full of thumping music and flashing multicolored lights, but today the music was subdued and long tables covered in white cloths, set for as many as could be squeezed in were surrounding the edges of the club's dance floor. People were gathering together, greeting one another with "Eid Mubarak!", placing items on the designated tables for donations to the poor, and putting various dishes of food on the buffet that spread the tantalizing smell of Moroccan spices through the air.

He'd been here with Nino a dozen times, but this time was special because he'd been invited, along with Alya and Marinette, to be part of the community's Eid al-Adha celebration. Adrien had been touched that Nino wanted him there when his family gathered with their neighbors to celebrate the holy day. He'd asked lots of questions about what would happen and what he should wear and how he could least embarrass his friend because of his ignorance about Moroccan customs and the Muslim faith. Nino, or his mom, patiently answered all of Adrien's questions. He'd even saved a few food questions for Chef Hajji when he'd gone home. It was kind of a new experience for him to be encouraged to ask about something and he relished the smile that Mama Lahiffe had given him when he asked if he could also contribute something to the donations being collected for the poor and needy.

His envelope was sitting tucked in among the others that had donated money. Beside the basket that held the envelopes there were stacks and bags of clothes, toiletries, and other needed home items. On the donation table next to it were canned foods as well as other boxes and packages of nonperishable foods. The sight of what they'd gathered so far made Adrien grin. He knew that Alya was coming with food that her mother had cooked as well as with donations that she had encouraged the class to contribute. And he'd been there to help as Marinette made fleece blankets, caps, and scarves to put in with the clothing. This was going to be amazing!

Everyone was called to gather together in the middle of the room as DJ Abdel, their host for the evening, welcomed all to the feast explaining to friends and newcomers that they were about to pray and what to expect or how to reverently observe if one was not of their faith. Adrien's phone buzzed in his pocket and he checked the message.

The Foxiest Fox: Mar and I are being dropped off outside the front door. Could someone come to help bring in everything?

Sunshine Sinnamon: Of course

Adrien was telling the girls that the prayer was about to begin as he held the door for them to make their way inside. He was suggesting that they'd be able to put everything down on the table just beside the hall door without disturbing anyone when the first shot rang out quickly followed by several more.

Adrien immediately pulled Alya down with him as he dropped to the ground behind the table near the doorway, noticing with relief that Marinette had done the same thing on the other side.

Adrien peeked out from his hiding spot and his blood ran cold. Women were shielding their children with their bodies and trying to keep them quiet. At least two men lay motionless on the floor near the gunman's feet while others were scrambling to get away.

The terrorist yelled for everyone to freeze or he would start shooting again at random. The room became as still as it could with crying children and the whimpering of pain from at least one of the shot men.

"Since this is your feast of sacrifice," the man spat at the room, "A story you stole from the Christians," he snarled. "I am going to give you all the opportunity to choose who here will be made the offering in exchange for the rest of your lives."

"Call the police," Adrien whispered to Alya as he pushed her in the direction of the front door. There was no way the shooter could see her as she went down the short hall to the outer door and he breathed a small sigh that one of his friends was out of harm's way.

A murmur caught his attention and he turned back to see what was happening.

Nino stood up!

"Take me," he said, his voice barely shaking. "I'll be your hostage if you let the others go."

"Well, what a brave boy," the man said as he eyed him up and down.

"No, take me," a middle aged woman stood up. Adrien recognized her as someone Nino had introduced as his Auntie Noor.

"I, I am old and past my usefulness," came a creaky voice on the floor, "but perhaps I can be useful one last time," the old man made his way up from his knees. "Take me monsieur. I am ready to meet the will of God for me."

Adrien couldn't listen to anymore of this.

"Plagg, transform me," he whispered.

In an instant Adrien was wearing the magical armor of Chat Noir. His black suit allowed him to blend into the shadows and Plagg guided him in moving from one shadow to the next silently.

"In keeping with the spirit of the festivities," the man said with a sneer, "I think it should be the young one that is sacrificed."

He shot Nino.

His body hit the floor just as a horrible scream echoed round the room.

Chat Noir's claws ripped the weapon out of the man's hands and easily broke it in pieces. Then he reached for the man with Cataclysm's black magic bubbling round his fist. He swiped at the man's chest only to encounter the hidden bomb strapped to him. The hate filled glare that he directed at Chat for destroying his instrument of death was nothing compared to the sheer loathing and abhorrence that rolled off of Chat in waves. Chat was reaching back to take hold of the man when Ladybug's yo-yo string wrapped around the would-be martyr and pulled him away from the furious feline.

"Chat!" her voice was the only thing that held him in check. "I need you to stop. People are hurt. Get everyone that can walk to the parking lot in back and then make sure the ambulance can get to the victims."

He hissed at the man, but heard and obeyed her instructions.

When he returned with the emergency responders the terrorist was cowering and fearful. He refused to look anyone in the face and would not talk. The police quickly hurried him away.

Ladybug grabbed Chat's arm. "Nino was shot," she swallowed hard before continuing, "and I know Alya got out to call the police, but I haven't seen Adrien. Can you find him Chat? He needs to be here. I'll find Marinette."

The blond head nodded once and disappeared out the back of the club. Everyone was milling around and asking for information. Nino's mother was rocking his sister as tears streamed down their cheeks and Nino's father was being held back by several men as he desperately tried to get back inside wailing for his son.

Adrien stepped around a corner to detransform and then returned to the group. An arm reached out to grab him and held him close.

"Thank God," he heard Mama Lahiff say in his ear, "I have one of my sons safe." She pulled back, but still kept hold of him. "Have you seen the girls? I thought I saw them at the door, just before..."

Adrien tried to talk but the enormity of what had just happened seemed to swamp him at that exact moment and he pulled her back to him. "Alya got, got out," he sobbed into her shoulder. "I think Mar was under the table. She might still be inside?"

"Okay," the woman said as she took a deep breath to steady herself, "Can you hold Ysabell while I go talk to the officer? He needs to know that they are still not accounted for." She looked between Ysabell and Adrien to see if they would do as she asked.

Adrien held out his arms as he had done hundreds of times before and Ysabell jumped into them. She wrapped her frail arms around his neck and they both continued to let the fear and pain flow down their faces into the other's tears.

Some time later a heavy and familiar hand landed on Adrien's shoulder. He looked up into the face of Gorilla who inclined his head in the direction he knew the car must be parked. Ysabell had cried herself to sleep and Adrien gently rocked her back and forth to keep her sleeping as long as possible, so he shook his head.

"I'm not leaving her."

Gorilla nodded. "We're taking Madam Lahiffe, Alya, and Marinette to the hospital. Bring the child."

They sat in anxious silence, first in the car and then in the hospital's waiting room. Nino's father joined them, he'd been allowed to accompany his son in the ambulance, and they watched as he gathered up Ysabell into his lap to hold and rock her without saying a word.

Marinette was seated in a corner away from most of the hustle and the bustle. She seemed to be holding onto something and concentrating completely. The air around her made anyone nearby move away, and Adrien didn't feel that she ought to be disturbed. Alya had her head on Mama Lahiffe's shoulder and the older woman was gently stroking her hair and gazing out at nothing. Adrien paced for awhile while Gorilla merely watched them all.

When the first reporter showed up asking about Nino, Alya stood up like the wrath of Titans and ordered him away. It would take a braver man with full body armor and an army behind him to stand up to Alya when she was in that mood. The man's self-preservation instinct was greater than his need for a scoop and he wisely cleared out. She then went to the hospital security and informed them that if another reporter showed up to bother the Lahiffe family while they were still waiting for news about their son, she would not be able to vouch for that person's personal safety as she'd be shoving several things of great importance to the reporter where the sun does not, in fact, shine.

She sat down with a huff next to Adrien.

"This sucks," she said.

"It really does." He looked at his friend. "Alya, I, there's not much I can do in this situation, but is there anything I can do for you to help this be even a little bit better?"

"I could use a hug," she whispered.

Adrien put his arms around her and held tight as she returned the embrace. They were all going to get through this. Somehow.


End file.
